Fairy Tail: Second Generation
by lillyearley
Summary: This is a new generation of Fairy Tail gild members, the sons and daughters of the Fairy Tails previous generation. The chapters will be about the adventures of: Iceus the daughter of Gray and Juvia. Sophia and Jaden the daughter and son of Erza and Jellal. Arko the son of Gajeel and Levy. Sapphire the daughter of Natsu and Lisanna. and many other characters.
1. Chapter 1: Misleading mission

"Iceus wait up" Sapphire said running up to the ice mage. She was wearing her fighting out fit. It looked similar to her fathers but was designed for females.

"What is it?" Iceus said unamused. She was wearing what she wore every day.

"It's a job!" She couldn't help but smile at her light pink haired friends excitement. For some strange reason Sapphire always seems to make her smile even though she was probably the most grumpy and cold person in the gild.

"What kind of job is it?"

"We just have to ketch some none magic using thief's. But the best part is the reward!" She shoved the piece of paper in her face. Iceus couldn't believe her eyes. The bounty was so high she couldn't believe it wasn't a S-class mission."I practically had to fight off the whole entire gild for it. Which includes Lance. Sorry about that." Iceus blushed. Sapphire knew about her feelings towards him even though she denied it every time."With this job we could pay are rent for the next eight months." Iceus tried to change the subject."Then what are we waiting for, let's go."

* * *

They sat in a pub. The most likely place they would find the thief's celebrating there victory of robbing another bank." Shouldn't you leave young Missy's, this place is a pub if you didn't read the sign."

"Yep it's a pub and so..."

"I doubt you could handle a drink."

"Try me" She smirked.

"Sapphire please. It's a childish thing to get worked up over this."

"Come on he was the one who challenged me. "

"Fine" It was futile to try and stop her.

* * *

The bar tender just stud there speechless."I told you, you shouldn't have done it. Now every body in the bar is going to be staring at us all nig..." Iceus was interrupted by the creak of the pub doors opening."That's them" She whispered

"Really!"

"Yes when have I ever lied about something as serious as this. In fact when have I ever lied!"

"You've got a point"

"Shhh.. there leaving"

"Let's fallow them."

"What else do you think we would do?"

* * *

"Ha there you are" The thief's stood there trembling but yet mustered up the courage to say

"Theirs three of us and two of you. You really think you can beat us"

"Why yes **I** think I can beat you"

"Sapphire, this is my mission to" She ignored her and wen't for a punch. And then all she could see was black.

* * *

All Sapphire could feel was cold stone. She barely had any strength to move."So there you are." She finally worked up enough energy to open her eyes. She saw a blond haired boy standing in front of her.

"Who are you and why can't I move?!"

"It's a safety precaution" He ran his hand through her light pink locks."We wouldn't want some one as precious as you to escape." The pieces of events clicked together in her mind.

"You set up the reward."

He chuckled "It's quite obvious that you were desperate for money after all your losing your apartment."

"How did you know about that?"

"I did my research. I could fix your problem with money if you showed me some fun." He whispered into her hair.

"What the hell are you sayi..." A crash came from the wall near her.

* * *

She woke up covered in dirt and rock. There was increasing pain every wear. A layer of broken stone wall pined her body to the floor. The pressure slowly decreased as some one seemed to be removing the stones from on top of her."There we go." She could hear a male voice say as he lifted the last rock off of her. Even with all the heavy stones off of her she still felt weak."So you can't move." Her lips were to heavy to move enough to speak so she remanded quite."Oh so that's why." A string toughed at her throat until it finally snapped off. All her energy seemed to pop back into her body. The dark blue hared iron dragon slayer was in front of her dangling a neckless that had a sparkling red stoned charm hanging on it. It must have been some sort of Lacrima designed to take away a wizards magic power which would also result in a lose of strength.

"Arko, wares Iceus!"

"Don't worry Nova has that covered."

"Let me see her." She tried to move her body but just resulted in hurting her self more.

"Don't do that." He rubbed the back of his head nervously."I could carry you there if you wan't"

"That would be helpful yes." She hated looking weak in front of him but she didn't mind being carried. He picked her up slowly being careful not to injure her more.

"Do you know ware that guy went."

"Oh you mean Pang."

"Pang?"

"He's the son of Sting."

"Figures. So do you?"

"No."

"Should have known"

"Sapphire are you okay." The blue haired mage ran towards her. and practically squeezed her to death.

"Iceus, I'm fine. But please can you loosen your grip a bit."

"What happened to you."

"I apparently was kidnapped by this dude named Pang."

"Really? I swear I gonna kill him."

"Iceus I'm fine."

"What are you talking about. You look like you were thrown into a tornado and chewed up by sharks."

"I said I'm fine. You know I've been through worse." Iceus scared her when she acted this worried, but it was still cute how distressed she was about her. Her body was still weak so Arko had to carry her back. Not that she necessarily minded it, but it was still awkward.

 **More chapters to come. Please review, I would love to hear your opinion!**


	2. Chapter 2: Another typical day

Luna sat in the gild hall. it was quitter and more empty with most of the gild gone. It was close to Christmas so most of gild wanted to get there jobs done in time to go Christmas shopping. "When is Lance gonna get back, Mary?"

"I don't now. Don't worry he should come back soon."

"He better or I'm going to give him a lot worse then a black eye." She waited a few more minutes before inevitably getting bored. She had boys all around her. She didn't know ware they come from they just fallow her every ware."Why are all of you staring at me?"

"Were just trying to capture your radiance miss Luna." There so annoying. Why can't they just leave her alone?

"I'm leaving."

"Okay bye." Mary waved good bye to her. Her whole day had been another typical lonely day. Always this time of year every day was the same routine. She did her typical actions all of the beginning of the day. It was so boring! Maybe she could go on a mission."But I haven't been on a mission on my own before!" Well I could just take a easy mission. It was disided she is going on a mission and no one is stopping her.

She went back in side finding the cheapest mission she could and left. And then she noticed the same pack of boys have been following her, like normal. And like normal she eventually got so mad that she yelled at them to go away and they did.

* * *

"Well, here I go." It was simple, just beat up some crooks and turn them in for a reward. It would be easy, or at least she hoped it would. "Hey you there!"

"What is it?"

"I'm turning you guys in."

"With what army, little girl? There is three of us and one of you."

"And why does that matter."

"It doesn't really it's just simple math."

"Well math won't help you when I kick your asses." She got into a fighting stance. Her fists were ready to punch some faces into the ground. Coming from her fists had what looked like yellow orbs of fire, no it wasn't fire it was a subsistence of pure power.

"That's something only a spirit can do."

"Well, lets just say I'm half spirit."

She aimed a punch for his face. Wait..."ahh." Her fist felt like it broke into a million pieces.

"What you didn't think we could use magic to."

* * *

"And that was pretty much how it went." She pouted.

"Well maybe you can try again on the mission when your brother comes back."

"But it's going to take forever for Lance to get back."

"Well then work on your magic some and try again."

"Mary, I'm half spirit, I reach pretty much my full potential when I first use magic. It's only up to my owner on how to use me to fight, but I'm half spirit so I can't have an owner."

"Oh, okay... Wait doesn't your brother have Aries."

"Yes."

"You told me you were going to take his key away because you didn't trust him with her. Now would be a perfect time to do it."

"Great idea Mary, See you later."

"Bye." She smiled as Luna ran out the door.

* * *

"As much as I love my brother but I doubt he could use you correctly, He probably would have you put in a dangerous situation... Wait am I talking to my self again? A gotta start talking to more people then Mary or I will turn anti-social." She held the gold key in her hand. It was heavier then she expected. How could her mom and brother carry these things?

There was a loud thump. It was them again. Most likely trying to steel something. It came from the mansion. There robbing a rich family? Well she can't just ignore this. The gild hall is about another 30 minutes away walking wise, She couldn't get help. What is she saying shes a wizard. If it was any of the others they would have marched in there with no regrets. She can do this on her own.

"What you think your doing."

"Why hello miss half spirit."

"This time I really am going to kick your asses."

"Well go a head no ones stopping yo..." She charged at him before he could finish his sentence. She missed a punch.

"Why you littl.." She hit him that time. But felt to arms grab her after words. They held her still in front of the man that seemed to be the boss since he was the only one talking to her. Her aimed a fist at her face. She held onto the key in her pocket. If it was going to end now she at least wants to hold her friend tight before it does. But something stopped the punch.

"Aries!" She cheered as she seemed to appear.

"Long time no see." She smiled at her and then focused her attention on the man in front of her "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a lady?" She sent a attack his way.

"I don't understand, Your Aries right? Aren't you supposed to be the kind and kind spirit?"

"Well it's different now because you pissed me off." She sent him a look that could kill.

"How did you get here?"

"You're half human remember. I guess you still got some of your moms blood in you because you summoned me here. You realize you don't have to do this alone, let me help you." She smiled and reached out her hand witch Luna happily grabbed.

"Yeah let's do this together." The fight seemed relatively easy after that. It helped that they new each other well enough to work together flawlessly, but sometimes mistakes are made in battle. For instance Luna forgot that there were three of them, so she didn't notice when one snucked up behind her. But yet surprisingly Aries was right there. "How did you get here this fast?" "I don't know!" "Wait I had my hand on the key and then you appeared. D-did I teleport you?" "Apparently so, let's try it out." She did it she could teleport Aries. But how? Surely some one would have figured out how to do something like this sooner. Maybe she was just lucky. Her thought process was interrupted by another one of the guys attacking her. She would have to think about this later.

* * *

"And now it turns out that I can teleport her."

"That sounds exciting." Mary smiled her typical smile at her but this definitely wasn't a typical day.

"There back!" Luna heard some of her gild mates call.

"There back!" She repeated quickly getting sitting up.

"So hows my little brother doing?" She asked Lance.

"I'm fine. and I'm not that younger then you!"

"What ever you say _little_ brother." She teased.

"Fine I'm little."

"None the less I'm happy to see you."

"Me to."

"Oh and by the way I stole your Aries key."

"What? I take it back I really didn't"

Mary laughed. They really are brother and sister. "Mary, I think she needs to go to the hospital." Her moment of happiness stopped as she heard those words. She saw a broken and bloody Sapphire being carried by Arko.


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

"Arko you've been tracking him for weeks you need some sleep."

"I'm not gonna stop until I find him. Who knows what he could've done to her if I hadn't come along."

"Oh so you do like her."

"Of corse not." He said failing to hide his blush.

"Mary, what are you doing here any way?"

"Cheeking on you. You haven't slept at all lately, How do you expect to catch him when you are in this state?"

"I-I... I don't know."

"Then get some sleep."

* * *

She jumped in her bed as she heard some one opening the door to her hospital room in surprise."Arko, you've been visiting me a lot lately. Any particular reason?"

"No."

"You sure."

"Yes."

"Fine." She smiled. Maybe he does care after all? None the less she was happy to see him.

"How are you doing Sapphire?"

"Good. But there food here sucks and they won't let me eat any fire."

"But shouldn't eating fire help you get better?"

"Apparently they know nothing about dragon slayers."

"Hope you get better soon."

"You to, I mean emotionally."

"What?"

"Just don't get caught up in revenge, that's my job."

"Okay, but I don't make any promises."

* * *

"I found him!" Arko shouted louder then he ment and now the whole gild hall heard him.

"You did!" A girl named Terra said almost as excited or maybe vengeful as he was. All he really new about Terra was she was a dragon slayer like him and Sapphire. She was a earth dragon slayer if he remembered correctly.

"Well what are we waiting for let's kick there asses." Another girl named Elyza. Her he did know, she was the daughter of Elfman and Evergreen.

Sapphire was very loved by the gild especially the girls. All the girls seemed to inspire each other in a way Arko just couldn't understand.

* * *

"This seems to be the place."

"So are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna avenge Sapphire!" Terra cheered in childish manner.

"Sure." He didn't know what it was but something was telling him to turn back. What ever is on the other side of the door at the entrance, this wasn't the time to be reckless.

The door opened with a squeaked he would gladly have avoided if possible.

"Seems we have some company." A white hared boy said, standing next to him was a girl with lavender hair, she was quit and avoided there gaze.

"Wares Pang?"

"His location is irrelevant, your going to have to kill us before you see him."


	4. Chapter 4: A little human behind them

Terra found her self with the white haired boy after they decided to split up. Arko and Elyza were with the other girl. Now this was her turn to do something for Sapphire.

"Now tell me ware Pang is."

"And why should I do that?" The white haired boy smirked.

"If you won't tell me then I'll have to beat it out of you." He dodged as she sent a wave of earth his way. "Oh so your a earth dragon slayer, interesting."

"How did you know I was a dragon slayer?"

"The amount of power you put into the blast couldn't have been done by some one that practices normal earth magic."

"Your very incisive or I just don't notice how much power I put into my hits." Another wave came but not from her. It was a different material that he had hit her with. It was clear like glass but hit hard, it was diamond. "So I take it your a dragon slayer as well. That explains why you figured me out so quick, and by the looks of it your a diamond dragon slayer." Instead of replying he sent another wave of diamond at her, encasing her.

"I'll let you at least know the name of your killer." He whispered in her ear. "Oliver"

* * *

"Ware the hell did Elyza go." Arko said out loud.

"I'm your opponent wright now don't focus on her." The lavender haired girl was clearly getting angry.

"Oh, so she does speak." She didn't respond to his comment. he attempted a attack. But was stopped by a substance he had never felt before. he felt burning pain as it seeped into his skin.

"What the hell is this."

"Poison." She answered simply like it was the most obvious thing in the would.

* * *

Oliver felt a sudden pain that pierced his arms. He could feel a warm liquid drip down his arm, it had been pierced by something.

"I'm not quite dead yet." Terra said. She had done it.

"H-how did you break through my diamond?" This Oliver person had fear in his eyes, fear that reminded her that he was human just like her. You often forget that the people your fighting feel and dream just like you. This made her thankful that she had just stabbed his arms.

"True diamond can't be broken by any other material but it can be broken by it self. So I toke a bit of your diamond. You realize that diamond has some earth properties in it to so i could bend it if I wished like my earth though it would still be much harder. Kinda worn out after that thanks to how much magic power you made me waist."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"I'll let you figure that one out by yourself. So in the mean time why don't you tell me a little bit about Pang?"

* * *

"Why do you want to protect this guy so much?" Arko tried to avoid screaming out in pain but couldn't help but let our a groan as he said that sentence.

* * *

Oliver sat down "When I was young my parents abandoned me. Pang saved me no Pang saved us."

"Us?"

"He also saved that other girl that was with me. We were both abandoned by are parents. I had found her wondering the streets all alone just like me. So I disided to help her out. She became like a sister for me." Yep way to much human. Behind every villain has a story but Terra wondered if Pang had a story like this. "Whats your name?" His question startled her.

"Why do you need to now?"

"Because I told you mine the least you could do is tell me yours."

"Ya but only when you were trying to KILL me."

"Well you didn't kill me when you had the chance so I think you have enough kindness to tell me."

"Fine, it's Terra."

* * *

"He saved me he took me in when no one wanted me. I wounder why my parents would even bother with naming me Valery."

"Wait did you say you're name was Valery." So the girl with lavender hairs name is Valery, Arko made a mental note.

"Why do you care? Your evil you have no way of caring for any one else!" Valery screamed.

"Is that what he made you believe?"

"How dare you say something like that about Pang! Pang is the only person that can care about something like me. Every one I touch gets hurt. I pretty much am living poison." That explains the poison, she must be a poison dragon slayer. But can't she control it? She didn't have anyone to teach her how to control it. He wouldn't be surprised that Pang used some Lacrima on her that would make it so her power would be to strong to control.

"Arko, watch out." A voice called. He regained focus to see that she was attempting to hit him with another attack. It was to late to move but the next few seconds he didn't feel that burning pain of poison. He opened his eyes to see Elyza in front of him using some sort of Lacrima to generate some sort of shield."I told you to watch out didn't I, You were a few seconds away from getting hit."

"Ware the hell have you been?"

"Trying to find Pang, turns out hes not in the building but I found his Lacrima he has been making instead. Now run i got this." Arko nodded. Elyza then focused her attention on Valery. She had heard the conversation she had with Arko.

"What are you doing." Valery said as Elyza took a hold of her wrists.

"Wanna talk."Elyza asked with a com voice.

"How are you able to touch me?"

"With this." she said as she removed one hand off of Valery's wrist to show her a blue colored Lacrima."It can make a wizard unable to use there magic if touched by it. So I'm completely vonrable to wright now. Your trusted Pang has been hiding it from you this whole time. "

"Why?"

"Because he has no use of you if you can control your powers. You wouldn't exactly be as great of a guard dog for him now would you? See now you aren't a danger to any one. So why don't you join Fairy Tail."

"I can't." Valery cried. Elyza slid her fingers in between Valery's.

"Theirs no need to be afraid any more. There is some one that cares about you now, I do."

"Okay." Valery smiled wiping of her tears with the back of her hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Love is in the air

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Sapphire screamed.

"..." Arko just stud there quit.

"I told you not to get caught up in revenge! What if you got hurt! Why do you even care about catching Pang? It is my job to take him down!"

"Because I care about you." Sapphire just blinked after that comment and waited a few minutes before speaking.

"But I don't want you getting hurt over some random asshole that you don't need to deal with. He wants me so I should be the one who takes him down. You idiot."

* * *

"Who are you?" Mary smiled.

"I'm new to Fairy Tail." A shy lavender haired girl said avoiding eye contact.

"Her names Valery." Elyza said holding her hand trying to encourage her to speak.

"It's nice to meet you." Marry reached her hand out to hers to shake. "And welcome to Fairy Tail."

"It's nice to be here." Lavender seemed to perk up a bit as Mary welcomed her, Elyza noticed.

"Well I might as well introduce you to a few people in the gild. Iceus is a ice mage, she can be pretty cold at times but once you gain her trust." She winced at the word trust could she really gain any ones trust?"Sapphire is a little bit hot headed at times but she has a good heart and at least isn't as hot headed as her father and has a little more wit. She is a real inspiration for a lot of us. Luna can some times over estimate her power but she always moves past that and figures out a way to get stronger or overpower her enemy. She always have men found over her but can't seem to get them to away. Sophia now shes a real talent, she is strong and has great wits but only takes missions that don't involve fighting like helping find lost people or fixing houses but she have one meager weakness she can't control her power when she uses to much of it and can be easily beaten if she ever gets in this state. Jaden is also quit talented like his sister and inherited his mother ability to change his weapons and armor. Lance Is quite the opposite of his sitter he is very strong but sometimes lakes the skill to use his spirits wright. He trys to flirt but most of the ladies ignore him. Arko is strong in my opinion as strong as Sapphire."

"They seem to get a long well." Lavender commented looking at a picture of Arko and Sapphire on the wall.

"They weren't always like that. They use to fight about every day here, they'ed fight about whose stronger or who could beat who in a fight and they would go out and punch each other till they couldn't move. They were both threatened by each others power. But one day Arko made Sapphire cry and now he seems to try and avoid any conflict with her and when they do happen he just sits there quietly taking her verbal and fiscal hits with out moving or saying anything. Not that she really even punches him any more now a days."

* * *

"I'm hurting you again aren't I?" Sapphire laid back down on her bed after yelling at him till her voice hurt.

"huh?"

"I hurt you when I yell at you like that don't I? All you ever do since that day is try and protect me.. For once I want to protect myself and you."

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. Please tell me if I hurt you alright. I'm tired of being a burden to you."

"How can you be a burden if I'm the one who chose to protect you?"

"But I don't need protecting I can handle myself and you know that."

"You need protecting as long as that creep Pang is out there and even after words that's not going to stop me from wanting to protect you."

* * *

"I don't know if they'll like me." Valery said to Elyza holding her hand tight.

"Why wouldn't they."

"Because I'm me."

"And your awesome and don't listen to any body that says your not."

"Kinda hard to do if every body thinks that."

"give me some names and addresses and they won't be saying that any more... Wait were here."

"Ware exactly?"

"I figured you needed a place to stay."

"I'm living with you? Thank you so much."

"Really it's nothing." She gave Valery that smile again, that amazing smile that Valery was glad she would see for a long while.

* * *

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sapphire whispered.

"Because I love you." The next thing she felt was soft warm lips on hers..

 **Before any questions are asked yes Elyza and Valery are both girls.**


	6. Chapter 6: A lot of blushing

**This chapter will contain sexual content. You have been warned...**

* * *

Her light pink hair waved in the wind as she toke in the smell of chlorine. It's been forever since she has last swam. She was at the yearly Fairy Tail pool party which they missed doing last year so it's been two years... Wow, two whole years since shes been swimming. She missed it more then she thought.

"And hear I was looking forward to seeing you in a bikini." She was startled by a all to familiar male voice from behind her.

"oh Arko." She said in a less then amused voice."Pervert." She Mumbled, failing miserably at hiding her blush.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed you show a lot of skin normally."

"That's because I only ware stuff like that when I'm on missions so it would be easier to fight. I'm not going to ruin Fairy Tails reputation by going around in public looking like a slut."

* * *

"Shit, I forgot my sunscreen." She felt a cold hand touch her back.

"You can have some of mine." It was Arko no surprise there.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He smiled."Ware have you been. You haven't been at the gild after you were realest."

"I guess I worried you didn't I. Well anyway, I decided to stay with my parents while I heel up. I can't risk fighting so soon and I'd only be a burden to Iceus if I stayed in the apartment."

"Oh.." They didn't talk much after that and she didn't go swimming either, she just sat in a chair for most of the time. She's had it on her mind for a month now and she still was embarrassed around him after he kissed her.

* * *

She sat in her room on her bed bored out of her mind. She felt like she was going to explode with another second of sitting and doing nothing. It had been around a week since shes seen any one besides her parents, she didn't have any reason to go outside to see anyone, so she was stuck in her room practically exploding from boredom.

She heard a sound coming from her window. She jolted upright. Was somebody braking into her room?!

"Hi." Arko...

"What are you doing here?"

"I think I might know ware Pang is."

"Ware."

"I said might for a reason I don't know for sure."

"But why are you here."

"You got mad at me last time for not telling you."

"Oh ya, sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize it was my fault. Now shouldn't we be getting to tracking him down?"

* * *

 **Warning sexual content up ahead if you don't wish to read then skip a section.**

"Shit. It's a dead end." Sapphire yelled.

"That's why I told you 'might'."Arko put on a calm expression but she could still see his hints of aggravation on his face.

"I guess your right."

"Shouldn't you be more quit."

"Na, my parents aren't home." She needed to tell him. But when? She couldn't now. But then again she might not ever muster up the courage to. Arko was saying something but she interrupted him in the middle of his sentence."Iloveyou." She said so quickly and so quietly that she wasn't sure he heard. But his strong arms rapping around her reassured her. He kissed her again. Her back was against her dresser. But he stopped.

"Sorry." He plopped her on her bed and getting ready to leave the room but was stopped by her rapping her legs around him and her hands grabbing his shirt collar pulling him into a kiss.

"Please don't go."

"Okay I won't." He was nervous as well, that's a relief. They kissed again and she found herself against the dresser again. She toke of her dad's vest. Arko was about to take of his pants

"Wait... I-I'm not ready for that yet. How about we just make a rule that were not allowed to take of any more of are clothes."

"Okay." He started kissing her neck then down her body until he met his mouth to between her legs.

"Wait!"

"You said the only rule was not to take any more close off. Your clothes are still on." He continued and licked between her legs. She let out a moan which lead to his tongue moving faster against her crouch. but she heard the slight sound of foot steps on the floor boards. Her parents were home!

* * *

By the time they came into her room Arko was gone. "Ware is he." Natsu yelled running up to her room. He jumped out the window in a attempt to find Arko.

"Don't worry dear he just frustrated." Lisanna said holding her daughter close in her arms.

"..."

"Honey I can't control what you do. But you can't be my insist little girl forever. Your independent now. But take this." She handed her a condom. "Make sure he wares this next time, and please don't do it in my house." She was blushing harder then she has her how life. Maybe exploding from boredom isn't that bad at least It's not as bad as exploding from blushing.


	7. Chapter 7: A old married couple

Arko sits in the guild reading one of his favorite books. Adjusting his reading glasses and then seeing the light pink haired girl. Sapphire was finally back and like always the whole entire guild rejoiced. He smiled at her. But she only blushed in return. Her embarrassment about what happened last month was clear. He just sat their afraid to come up to her. He ruined everything didn't he? Dammit, how could he do something like this? He avoided her gaze, but couldn't help but glance a few times over to her. He shoved his face in his book, trying to focus on reading. But she was the one that came up to him.

"Arko?"

"What?" he said coldly staring at the book trying not to look at the girl in front of him.

"Nothing." She just walked away leaving him alone to regret every decision that comes out of his idiotic head. And then finally making him walk over there and ask whats wrong." I challenge you to fight me!" She yelled, reminding him of the story's he has been told about her father.

"B-but you just came back from having a rock wall thrown on you. You can't just shake it off."

"Just watch me. If you don't meet me in one hour, Arko Refox, then I'm never talking to you again."

"Why?" She left the guild before she could answer that.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Arko asked staring at Sapphire. "Because were never going to resolve this stupid tension if we don't pound it out of each other." He let out a sigh. Why does everything need to be solved by fighting with her?

She ran towards him and punched him. He didn't move letting the fire hit him. It was so much colder then it normally was. It used to be so much warmer so much happier. But the warm innocents of how it felt had been taken away from it as she had aged. She has faced more pain and sorrow then he could ever imagine. And she was stronger then he ever could be. Why can't she just always be happy? All he could think about for the past day was seeing her smiling face again. But he had failed her. It was his fault she was unhappy. So he deserved this.

"Why won't you fight back?" She said with a mixture of pain and anger in her voice.

"Because I can't. I can't hurt you."

"Your a idiot. This isn't your fault. Don't you dare ever so much as think that again. And you don't have to worry about me. You could never hurt me. Regardless if you wanted to or not." She hugged him. "You don't deserve to be hurt. Next time let me know that I'm hurting you. You know I can be a real idiot." He hugged tighter, never wanting to let her go. "We have to go back now. Iceus will be worried." Her voice was horse.

"Okay" He released from the hug. "Let's hold hands."

"Sure." She immediately grabbed his hand, which surprised him. She was clearly embarrassed but she held his hand with such moxie he couldn't help but muse over how cute it was.

* * *

"You two seem to have worked that out". Mary smiled from the counter when seeing the two walk in. They were holding hands and sapphires face seemed even redder then her fire. From the expression on Mary's face it was clear she thought it was cute as well.

Arko and sapphire sat down at a table. They just talked like normal. He was just glad that there relationship wasn't ruined. They both got up to order something at the bar.

Sapphires eyes widened as if she had forgotten something "I have to go." She ran out of the guild leaving Arko just standing there confused. He turned around to see Iceus running towards him.

"Why are you just standing there?" She grabbed Arko's arm running after Sapphire.


	8. Chapter 8: The frozen tides are moving

The room was blazing hot, leaving Iceus having to move her tired body. She rested her bare feet against the cold floor. Thankful that she had some relief. She looked at the thermostat."No wonder it's burning up in here it's twenty degrees Celsius. Nine degrees should do the trick." And could feel her eyes getting heavy. She slowly walked back and then face planted in the floor.

* * *

She tried to get up. Aching all over. "ugh, I fell asleep in the floor. Again... Wait, oh shit I'm late!" She rushed out the door until she saw the nosebleeds of her neighbors. Going back and changing into the outfit she fights in.

* * *

"Sapphire." She waved at the girl across the street, trying to get her attention.

"Hey, Iceus." Sapphire smiled.

"Does this mean your finally coming back to the apartment?"

"Yep."

"Good,because your way to old to be living with your parents." She put her hand near her face to hid her lips and whispered."Plus it's gotten really creepy." Sapphire laughed.

"I'm sure it has." The two newly reunited friends talked until they got to the guild.

* * *

"Come on you can do it. Hes looking at you. Hes glancing and every thing. He wants you to come over there."

"But, Iceus..." She blushed."After what happened last month.."

"Are you really going to let that ruin your relationship?"

"No."

"Then go over there and talk to him." She pushed Sapphire forward."Aw they grow up so fast." She mused as the two started to talk. But she was interrupted by the blond haired boy. "Lance..." She whispered. After avoiding him for six months he has to ketch her of guard. She hid in the crowd hoping he wouldn't see her. Why does he always have to pop up out of the blew like this.

"Hey, Snow Angel." Oh god.

"What do you want, Lance?"

"Just to ask if I could be accompanied by the fair lady in front of me to the ball this evening." Hes so cute! What do I do What to do? Think. Think! She lifted her hand accidentally shooting ice out of it. Oh god."No, would've been fine." He said the sadness clear in his voice.

"Sorry." she mumbled as she ran away. Lance not hearing her apology.

* * *

She toke one slow step after another walking back to the guild. She stopped in front of a pet store. "It would be cool to have a pet."

"Except you would probably freeze it to death."

"Saphire! God, you scared me."

"Sorry I haven't been around a lot today. But I got some free time before the fight."

"What fight?" Iceus tilted her head confused. And was even more so when Sapphire ran off.

"Sorry I forgot it was at this time. I'm going to be late." Sapphire yelled back.

* * *

"What do you mean there going to fight?" Iceus said sitting at the bar.

"Exactly what you think." Marry said cleaning a glass.

"Uhg. I should have known she was going to do that. It's Sapphire after all."

"Don't worry, Iceus I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Yeah, yeah. I swear I help a friend out with her boyfriend and she messes everything up. But knowing Sapphire they will be fine." She toke a sip of her drink and then looked at the door."Speak of the devil."

"You two seemed to work that out."

"They always do. That's what makes them a good couple."

"At least my shipping isn't as bad as my mothers." She laughed. "She used to ship Lucy with Natsu. And Lucy even believed her for a while. I swear that's like shipping Saphire with Lance. They just don't work. Sapphire would probably kill Lance the first time he called her fire angel."

"So true." Iceus laughed. She smiled until she looked up at the window."Oh no." She looked around nervous not seeing Sapphire anywhere. her heart stopped when she saw her running out of the door. She ran after her. "Why are you just standing there?" She grabbed Arko's arm.


	9. Chapter 9: Run

"You bastered!" She yelled as she ran through the streets.

* * *

[flashback]

Her eyes widened at what she saw 'Since you won't come to me yourself, my love, your going to have to come to me for your cat.' She ran out of the door leaving Arko alone.

...

"You asswhole." She yelled even louder. She got weird looks from the people she ran by but she didn't care. It wasn't abnormal for her to get those types of looks.

* * *

[flashback]

"I'm sorry, I'll leave." Arko walked away. Sapphire stud still trying to process that he just kissed her.

"Well wasn't that a surprise."She jumped again at the sight of Pang.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Just simply passing by princess."

"Get out.. I said leave."

"What makes you think I will listen to you?" He grabbed her wrist."Let's remember I am the person that put you in this hospital bed." He grabbed her chin moving her head so her forehead was touching his. He placed his lips on hers.

* * *

"Hey Sapphire." Iceus called out. Sapphire stopped running and turned around to see her practically dragging Arko behind her.

"Go back. I need to do this on my own."

"Why can't you just let us help you?" Arko asked.

* * *

[flashback]

"Aw, isn't it nice to see the princess finally recovered." Pang spoke from behind Sapphire. She stopped."Are you headed to your precious guild?" She tensed and continued walking. "I'm sure it must of broke your dear heart not being able to be in your guild for.. Let's see. Five no six months." He walked in front of her."What? You don't want to talk to me today?" She just walked around him."Your becoming so helpless. What happened to your spark? Your fire?" She let out a growl."What, struck a nerve?" He grabbed her in his embrace."You'll never be able to escape me." He whispered in her ear."By the looks of it you realized that. But to be honest I miss when you use to fight back. But it's still much more enjoyable to see you broken and helpless like this."

"Let go."

"So she can speak? But still you should know by now I'm not."

"I need to go to the guild."

"You want to see your boyfriend don't you? You better be careful who you associate with. It will only make it easier for me to take them away from you. I promise I'll be the only one you care about soon."

"Idiot." She punched him.

"Wow, why are you being so cold ice queen? Did you already forget about this Lachrima and it's side effects?" He pulled a neckless out of his pocket and dangled it in front of her."I might have to send you to the hospital again." She walked away heading to Iceus down the street."I guess I'll just have to teach you soon."

* * *

Sapphire turned around and started running again. "Wait." Arko yelled. "Come on." Iceus said dragging Arko with her, again.

* * *

"So you've finally made it." Pang smirked.

"Wares Ruby?"

"Why are you in such a hurry, princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Saphire." A voice called out from behind them. Arko again. A dragging sound was moving across the ground, so Iceus is here.

"I thought I told you two to go back."

"Your not doing this alone." Arko's voice was stern. He was serious about this. And that meant he wasn't going to leave. She had to except this.

"Please just go. I can't do this anymore. I can't just sit here while your doing everything, Goddammit, I have to fight my own battles." Pang smirked at the three mages in front of him.

"Well, that was all very touching and everything, but, I think I have a answer to your quarrel." Oliver walked out of the shadows. His hair darker then it was the last time Arko saw it. It was almost completely light gray instead of the bare bone white it used to be. Sapphire stepped out of Oliver's way walking closer to Pang.

"Be careful." She called out. Those were the last words they would here from Sapphire for a while.


End file.
